familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vasili Yaroslavich of Borovsk (1426-1483)
}} Vasili Yaroslavich ( )- Prince of Serpukhov-Borovsk (1427-1456), Prince of Dmitrov (1447-1453) and Prince of Zvenigorod (1453-1456?) son of Prince Yaroslav Vladimirovich of Maloyaroslavets (1389-1426) and of Maria Fyodorovna Koshkina-Goltyayeva (?-aft1456), grandson of Vladimir Andreyevich the Bold. Vasili Yaroslavich reunited under his rule almost the entire heritage of his grandfather, Vladimir Andreyevich of Serpukhov (1353-1410). In 1433 Vasili Yaroslavich became brother-in-law of the Grand Prince of Moscow Vasili Vasilyevich, when the latter married his sister Maria Yaroslavna. At the same time a treaty was signed providing an alliance between the Principality of Serpukhov-Borovsk and the Grand Principality of Moscow. Vasili Yaroslavich remained a loyal ally of the Principality of Moscow, even in difficult periods of his life. Not once, he participated in major battles with the Russian Tatars and military operations against Lithuania . He participated in the Battle of Suzdal when Vasili II with the combined Russian armies was defeated by troops under the command of the Kazan begs Mäxmüd of Kazan and Jakub (sons of khan Olugh Mokhammad of Kazan), resulting in even Vasili II and his cousin Mikhail Andreyevich of Verey were taken prisoner. Vasili Yaroslavich was wounded but managed to escape with a small number of warriors. After displacement of Vasili II and the coming to power, Dmitri Shemyaka he did not go with him to contact, and prefer to go to Lithuania, where he received from the King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania Casimir IV Bryansk , Starodub , Gomel and Mstislavl . Bryansk Vasili gave approximate deposed and exiled the Moscow State Semyon Obolensky and Fyodor Bassenko , and the rest of the city left behind. Vasili Yaroslavich unite and lead in his new fiefdom coalition forces, which set a goal to release the emprisoned Vasili II and restore it to the throne in the Grand Principality of Moscow. Troops from Lithuania under the command of Basil Yaroslavich from Lithuania in 1446 determined the end of Dmitri Shemyaka's rule. He came to the aid of Vasili II, was involved in the fight against Dmitri Shemyaka , promote reconciliation opponents in 1447 , the and once again helped Grand Prince Vasili in the new stage of struggle against Dmitri Shemyaka's march on Ustyug in 1452 , the Contractual letter of 1447 , the Grand Prince Vasili II the Dark confirmed for Vasili Yaroslavich the possession of Borovsk , Serpukhov , Luzhi, Khotun , Radonezh , Przemysl , and gave him the dry land with the Krasnyi Selo, as well as the city of Dmitrov, "with all the parishes, instead of his grandfather's possessions (which included such major cities as Uglich, Gorodets, Kozelsk). Vasili Yaroslavich received Dmitrov in gratitude for the support of Vasili II against Dmitri Shemyaka. The charter stipulated the right of the Grand Prince Vasili II to regain possession, which happened later, in autumn 1453, under a new agreement according to which Vasili Yaroslavich Prince of Serpukhov-Borovsk was returning the ownership of the city of Dmitrov to the Grand Principality of Moscow, and received in exchange Zvenigorod and Bezhetsky Verkh. There posessions were also soon restituted to the Grand Prince of Moscow. In 1449 Vasili Yaroslavich left ownership in Lithuania and returned to the restored Principality of Serpukhov-Borovsk. Vasili II remembered long past achievements and loyalty of Vasili Yaroslavich. Concerned about its growing reputation and strong support of the Lithuanian side in July 1456 , the for "some kind of sedition Vasili Yaroslavich Basil, Prince of Serpukhov-Borovsky, former owner of the fief of Dmitrov, a prominent ally of the Grand Duke in a feudal war and fight for the grand throne, was arrested in Moscow and exiled to Uglich for the rest of his life. His wife and son fled to Lithuania. In 1462, the plot of Serpukhov nobles and knights to release their prince from captivity was discovered. Vasili Yaroslavich was moved to Vologda, where he spent his last years and died in prison in 1483. He was buried in the Archangel Cathedral of the Moscow Kremlin. He was married twice. First wife - Maria Ivanovna, the second - Lithuanian princess. He had three sons: Ivan, Andrei and Anna (buried in the Monastery of the Epiphany, Kostroma ). References * Серпуховские князья * Боровский Василий Ярославич (1426—1483) * Евгений Владимирович Пчелов - Монархи России * Василий Ярославич ум. 1483 * Русский биографический словарь. Сетевая версия * Русский биографический словарь * Генеалогическая таблица. Серпуховские князья * Сайт города Бежецк/Автор: Сенин С. И. — «Бежецкая старина в открытках, фотографиях и рисунках» * Сайт города Дмитрова/Дмитров XV век * Словари и энциклопедии на Академике/Богоявленский-Костромской монастырь * Краязнаўчы сайт Гомеля і Гомельшчыны/Эпоха Великого княжества Литовского |- Category:Born in Russia Category:Died in Russia Category:Princes of Borovsk Category:Princes of Serpukhov